


Hi, Nice to meet you Dean

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Not Romance, Special friendship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean身上佩戴的饰品是Jensen挑的（这是真事:D）。<br/>Jensen第一次与Dean“见面”的事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, Nice to meet you Dean

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章……大概很奇怪吧:)源于Jensen一个早期采访中提到Dean的饰品是他挑的。我一直觉得Jensen对于Dean有很强烈的保护欲(不仅是不允许旁人歪曲这个角色,甚至于对于剧中伤害Dean的人我觉得他都会有点不爽XD)所以我非常喜欢想象Jensen私下里认真揣摩Dean这个角色的时候的事。

  
“我觉得可以给Dean加些装饰，你想呢，Jensen？”造型师递过来一个铁盒子，里头装满了奇奇怪怪的饰品。

每一个人都是由许许多多的细枝末节所组成的：大到人际关系，生平经历；小到每一天做过的事说过的话，偏好哪一种颜色汉堡喜欢加多少洋葱。作为虚构角色，当这些细节越多越充盈，这个人物就会变得越真实，越可信。编剧跟他说了这个人物的大致成长背景和个性设置，剧本上则有他在特定时刻说的话以及届时的表情。这都会是Dean性格的一个投影，但这还不够，远远不够。

Jensen一边在铁盒里翻弄，一边有些出神地想着Dean的事：他想像他戴上那些有驱魔效果的装饰，骄傲又有些得意地，因为他总是热爱着自己的工作，这些饰品让他觉得熟悉和安全，而且即便是在普通的同龄人眼里，这些装饰也都很酷。不会是那些太过繁复的装饰，Dean会觉得那是姑娘们的玩意儿，又或是一些装作热爱朋克的傻帽的专用，Dean会偏好简约粗犷的饰物，那让他觉得更男人，也更方便他在猎魔中的行动。他也想像这些饰品的由来:大部分应该是Dean自己买的，估计是通过猎人们私下的贩卖渠道；也有在特殊的猎魔任务中他父亲吩咐他戴上的，那大概不算个礼物，而更接近办公用品；还有一些更为私人的，那大概会来自Dean的弟弟，Sam。以目前他能得到的信息看来，他们几乎是相依为命地成长。Dean应该会有一些他兄弟赠与的物件，并且乐意戴上它们——那会是他最为珍惜从不离身的东西。其他饰物可能因为猎魔中的磨损经常更换，但它们不会。

他看上了一个人面的金色挂坠。和一枚造型朴素刚硬的银戒。另外还随便挑了一些黑色的皮绳。

化妆师们已经给他上好了妆。因为长期户外活动，Dean的皮肤比他的要略黑。Dean喜欢把他的前发弄得很翘，略带张扬，像他的个性，也让他有时看起来更像个大孩子。他的下颚总留有一些胡渣，Dean觉得这样更有味道，也许也是跟他那与平静无缘险象迭生的生活有关。

他戴上那些饰物。感觉到那个挂坠在他颈间的重量，慢慢适应着右手无名指上的银圈——Jensen露出一个小小的微笑，觉得Dean会满意的——在Dean揍人时，这大概会让对方挺疼。

他看着镜子里的身影，做了个深呼吸。把Jensen性子里一些不属于Dean的部分暂时过滤出去:那些有点害羞的，稳重的部分；而让一些他们共通的或是只属于Dean的东西上浮——充满保护欲的，有些英雄情节的，张扬的，自信的，以及掩埋在那之下的疼痛，沉重，责任，和自我否定。

他看着镜子里的人挑起一边嘴角，露出一个玩世不恭的笑。

Hi，nice to meet you，Dean。

 -END-

 


End file.
